Toll-House Cookies
by Theresa471
Summary: Mulder and Dana Scully get involved with a strange kidnapping of a three year old.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This story has nothing to do with the Sugar & Spice series. But rather of a kidnapping of a three year old girl. Chapter One has been posted. Otherwise there will be a total of eight chapters.

Toll-House Cookies

A.D. Walter Skinner just couldn't believe it that even his own secretary was able to bring in a tray of Toll-House cookies into his office.

She'd decided to bring them in after actually making too many of them. So she was able to share them among those that love to eat cookies. She knew for the fact that even agent Dana Scully with her recent cravings for desserts while carrying her baby. She's been eating a great deal of sweets.

Mostly for the fact with her own husband can be blamed for it. Always wanting to have any type of sweets around him. Either in his office, car, or his house.

She was able to say these cookies are the best around. For those that love sweets.

Even Walter Skinner on occasion. Has been known to pig out on any type of dessert. When ever he's away from his office investigating a X-Files case with agent Mulder and Dana Scully. Or after a conference with the director.

It would be one of the main reasons as to why he's gained a few pounds over the years. And as to why he's going to start a regular exercise regiment for himself. Hopefully others will do the same with following up liked with taking up more walking or even swimming.

And on the day Fox Mulder was asked to come up stairs to see him in his office. In order to give his agent a box of them to give to Scully and for himself. However this time the white box will be wrapped and tied around. In order not to fall out while he was driving home through the traffic.

He would have to thank Skinner's secretary Kimberly for being so nice in regard to bringing in the Toll-House cookies. Currently she was out of the office checking up on a classified file that was sent down from the director's office. Otherwise it has nothing to do with any type of an X-File.

But rather a kidnapping of a three year old. Right in front of the parents home in Edgewood, Maryland. And for which the director hasn't as yet decided on just who to send for this particular time. With having to be of a very sensitive nature.

Otherwise the local police are currently investigating the kidnapping. Until the proper authorities do finally get involved before it's too late to find the little girl name Tyler Spencer. Who happens to love sweets including Toll-House Cookies.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Toll-House Cookies

Actually the director of the F.B.I. out of Washington. D.C. sent John Doggett and Monica Reyes first off to Maryland. Before deciding on sending Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.

When agent John Doggett had introduce himself to the parents of Tyler Spencer. Theresa Spencer having opened the front door of her home. Even though her husband had just left for work in order to keep himself busy from thinking too much of his daughter having to been taken. Justin Spencer mostly works in real estate for the last eight years.

His wife of six years was able to understand his reasonings for the most part. Any way when agent John Doggett was asked to come into the house. He was able to go over a number of issues for which the main crime-scene unit didn't go over with her during the first interview.

Agent Doggett and Monica having been silent for a few moments. She was able to watch for any type of reactions on her part for when it comes to her daughter. She seemed fine for when she was asked about anyone that might of been in the area at the time of her disappearance.

Actually Theresa Spencer didn't have to think long and hard about it. When Tyler Spencer's favorite ice-cream vendor was in the area. Theresa was able to say that the vendor truck named Mr. Jingles could always be heard coming from around the corner.

When ever her daughter was in the mood to have ice cream or even to the fact that the vendor also sold an assorted of other items like with Toll-House Cookies. That her daughter as well loves a great deal.

Doggett having to be sitting with his notes in his hand. He was able to asked the following question. "Do you happen to know the vendor's name running the ice cream truck?"

"Matter in fact I do Mr. Doggett. His name is Elvis Costello. And my daughter liked him for the fact that he also loved cookies." She says before she was able to come up with an possible answer as to why maybe her daughter was abducted.

It was at this point.

Agent Monica Reyes knew for the fact Theresa Spencer was mostly being truthful with her answers. "Mrs. Spencer did the ice cream vendor truck Mr. Jingles come by as yet?" Walking over to the blue & white curtains to look outside on whether she was able to see anyone roaming the side walks or even hear the Mr. Jingles vendor's music.

"No." She said without having to think. She'd tears flowing down her face, along with her eyes swollen from the lack of sleep ever since her daughter had gone missing.

Chapter Three Up Next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Toll-house cookies

Elvis Costello and his Mr. Jingles truck was no where to be seen. Even though he's supposed to be moving along the route of Edgewater. Just on the border of Maryland.

But for Costello and his so-called company from inside of his broken down house trailer. He'd Tyler quiet for the moment. While she would be eating her Toll-house cookies from inside of his very small kitchen.

Costello and his house trailer was the only one left on site. After being told of potential dangers from under-ground gas leaks. He didn't want to leave even though he knew the total facts.

And in Elvis Costello's mind. The only thing he'd going for him was taking Tyler. Even though he knew that the authorities would be coming to look for him.

Otherwise he has a plan that might work in his favor.

It's going to be up to Tyler to stay quiet and happy. Even if it means she won't be able to be with her parents or the safety of her own bed.

For Agent John Doggett and Monica Reyes had to put in a call to Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Weird as it may be. This was right up there alley for when it comes to strange. And this one particular case had the ear-marks.

And when agent John Doggett was able to send all of his info to Mulder from inside of his office. Fox Mulder was able to read the up to date file on Elvis Costello. He was arrested three times from over the years for child abduction. And only once he was convicted and placed into a rehab center for four months for when he was released a little over three years prior.

This type of information only made agent Fox Mulder pissed off. Along with his own partner/wife.

Time was running out for them. And they needed to find them soon. Even Monica Reyes was thinking as well on this aspect of this case. Since she's able to sense certain things. Ever since she was able to come to terms with her special abilities.

And right now this entire affair was moving towards for the worst. With any type of child abduction. Especially with a three year old that doesn't know the value of right and wrong.

Otherwise they needed to find them both alive...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Toll-House Cookies

For Dana Scully. After checking out the photo of the little girl Tyler. Scully was some what upset at the fact that someone like with Costello would actually try again with taking her.

You would think after being convicted and sent to a rehab center. It'd shown that there methods in order to help the man with his disorder wasn't working.

And it mostly proved it with his trying once more. As if he's trying to prove something. Or he's trying to have others try and find him. He was in trouble and he knew it with taking Tyler. Including being a real power cake living in that particular area.

Dana Scully actually wanted to scream right now. But she'd to compose herself as a professional for the F.B.I.

However it was an entirely different story for when it came to agent Fox Mulder. He wanted to shoot the man right now. Even though first they needed to be some what sure of his location with his trailer.

He was finding this entire situation totally complicated.

But for Dana Scully with her emotions on the surface. She didn't want to make matters worst feeling this way. She was able to say in a gentle tone. "Mulder. I' m ok for now. I just wish to god we find her alive." She says feeling some what disoriented for a brief moment.

And he was able to understand her meaning. For when he came over to her to place a gentle hand onto her shoulder.

While making her feel some what more secure.

And he didn't need to have his partner/wife upset at the fact that Tyler was being used as a pawn. In order for Costello to get everyone's attention.

Chapter Five Up next 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Toll-House Cookies

Elvis Costello was getting a head-ache from Tyler's constant crying. So in order to keep her quiet for at least for a little while. He was able to give her some of the toll-house cookies that were left from the last batch.

Even though it was keeping her quiet. Something had to be done for the sake of his own peace of mind. He wasn't able to take it any further. And he didn't wish to resort to another kind of action.

And it was this action that had landed him in the rehab center afterwards. For which he was able to regret the fact after months of talking with a therapist.

His feelings during that time. Was one of a deep void of nothing. Besides his anger to kill out-right without realizing what he was doing in the first place.

And even his own therapist was able to asked on whether he'd any type of remorse. For when it comes to taking a life. Especially when one is so young to truly to understand the real value of living. Though he doubts that Tyler Spencer understands these facts.

Afterwards. Tyler Spencer able to fall asleep finally. Giving Costello the chance to relax and be rid of his headache.

He was able to step into his "Own" skin so to speak. Without any one to bother him.

He was able to change form from inside of the kitchen. While Spencer was sleeping from inside of the bed-room.

Agent Fox Mulder after speaking with Costello's therapist at the Lockkey Rehab Center in Edgewater, Maryland. Dr. Billings was able to say over the phone. Elvis Costello is a very strange duck out of the water. Even though his patient wasn't able to come to terms with his life in general.

And most of all...For when he was very small. He wasn't treated properly from his own parents. Until they died some 15 year ago in a car-crash for where the other vehicle was directly involved with having there SUV turn over and wind up with exploding. While killing the both of them in the process. Even though the fire department and police were just too late to removed them in time.

Mulder was more interested in the oddity of Costello. Since the doctor had mention that his patient thinks that he can change form at will. He was able to mention these facts to his partner after speaking with Dr. Billings. Even though he wasn't able to prove these facts even with a close-circuit camera...

Otherwise he needed to do so if possible. Along with the fact in getting Tyler Spencer away from him in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Toll-House Cookies

For the moment. Elvis Costello was no where to be found. Nor did he wish to be found. Until he heard a few hours later. Tyler had started to cry once again. But this time it was for different reasons.

Otherwise he was able to take care of her needs for this particular time. As for how much longer was he able to tolerate it. It would be up to only him.

And it was up to him on whether or not. He desires to give up the child. Hopefully he will be able to get a better jail sentence for what he's done so far.

He needed to weigh-in his options. One of them was to call the F.B.I. telling them that he has the child. Or he can just drop her off at a location like with a church or police station and just simply disappeared.

Currently inside of the trailer it was starting to feel some what chilly. Even though with Tyler falling asleep in another part. She wasn't able to feel the elements.  
He could always turn on the spacial heater until the chill was able to disappear. He opted not to use the heater. But instead put on more clothing in order to stay warm...

For agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully they were currently on the way over to Costello's trailer. They needed to be extremely careful with there approach.

Dana Scully was able to reread the file on Costello.

She'd to asked her partner on whether he was able to read the section from his doctor. In regard to making the remark about changing his form.

"Yes I have Scully. It's why I find this entire case rather interesting." He says with curiosity. "Along with being some what freaky." He was able to use that word rather loosely.

"That's for sure Mulder. However do you think it's possible?; even though over the years we have seen a number of crazy things like with the oddity of Pusher and a few others." Shifting a little in her seat from inside of the vehicle.

Mulder having stopped on the side of the dirt road for the moment before reaching the trailer park. "It just might be true. But we won't know anything for sure until we are able to get inside and see for ourselves."

Trying to be instinctive as possible... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Toll-House Cookies

Strange as it might be. Elvis Costello was able to sense them coming. He doesn't know how this is possible. He needed to leave quickly in order not to be caught.

But it would mean leaving Tyler behind in the wake of running from the F.B.I. Costello placed the child into the play-pen for now. Along with the cookies to keep her some what busy. Including having the little girl not really noticed that he'd left the trailer.

Costello didn't know where he was heading. All he knew that he had to leave and that was it.

However for the F.B.I. agents with pulling up onto the site of the trailer. Fox Mulder with his keen sense of seeing things quickly. He was able to see some one moving off into the opposite direction.

Stopping the vehicle quickly. Dana Scully asked just what the hell was going on. When her partner had said something about seeing Elvis Costello moving off.

"Scully...check the trailer for Tyler. I have a feeling Costello left her inside before bolting the trailer."

With his revolver in his hand. He started to run after Costello into the trees. While Dana Scully moved into the trailer to see on whether Tyler Spencer was alright or not.

Meanwhile...

Elvis Costello kept on running. Even though he was starting to run out of steam. But he was determined to keep on moving. Until he was able to find the perfect spot to change form. 


	8. Chapter 8

Finale Chapter Eigth Toll-House Cookies

For Dana Scully and Tyler Spencer. She was lucky to find the little girl alive and well. Considerating how much of a nut case Elvis Costello is supposed to be.

Scully found her awake from inside of the play-pen holding onto a box of Toll-House Cookies. Even though she tried to asked her on whether she was able to see where Costello had gone.

She was able to shake her head telling her no for an answer. Otherwise she needed to wait on her partner having gone after the man.

And if and when he's ever caught. Elvis Costello on Scully's recommendations is going to be needing a great deal of help from either the local or the U.S. government.

No doubt is going to be costing the tax payers a great deal of monies. In order to keep Costello either in jail or from inside a therapist office. In order for them to at least figure out him or to his motives.

Otherwise for this particular time. Scully was able to call for medical help. In order for Tyler Spencer to be checked out from head to toe.

She also was able to call Spencer's parents letting them know of the where about of Tyler being found alive and well.

Scully was able to explain to the mother over the though she wasn't able to get in a word edge wise. This also can be said for when it comes to the father. Who just happens to be really emotional speaking to Scully after taking the phone away from his wife.

As he was able to nudge her away quickly after hearing of the wonderful news.

But for Agent Fox Mulder. He was trying to look for Costello in the region of his trailer. It was like he simply just disappeared.

There wasn't a sign of him no where. And it would seem that Mulder will have to mark this case mark closed for now. Unless something else or someone will be able to spot the man.

Either way.

There wasn't going to be any great satisfaction for when it comes to closing the case. At least with the key component for now is the fact that Tyler Spencer was able to be found alive...And have her returned back to her parents...

It was however immensely important to do it quickly. Instead of having them wait...

And complementary to the fact. Agent Fox Mulder was discussed walking back to the trailer. Even if he'd an audience watching him that was perched on top of the trees...

The End


End file.
